


I Will Be Kind to the Werewolf

by undun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, New Years Resolution, Pencil, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape's New Year's Resolution number 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be Kind to the Werewolf

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/HP%20art/Be-Kind-to-the-Werewolf_bordered.jpg.html)


End file.
